FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for trimming an edge of a tubular textile article. More particularly, the invention is concerned with the trimming of the non-sewn edge of a tubular article prior to sewing of a gusset, in a machine for attaching such a gusset during the manufacture of ladies' pantyhose.